epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Isaac Newton vs Steve Jobs (Original)
In the 19th installment of Awesome Rap Battles 2.0, apple founder Steve Jobs faces off against famous scientist and mathmetician Isaac Newton to see who's apple go them further in life. Battle info Originally relased: June 12, 2014 Characters: Steve Jobs, Isaac Newton Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! VERSUS! BEGIN! Isaac Newton: The OG of gravity will bring some weight to this duel in a flash, Cause iDon’t-give-a-fuck about your quick grabs for cash, If you think I give 5s, I don’t even give one shit, so please, I’ll start the motion to overthrow this hippie with ease, You stink at rapping, Steve; I advise you go take a shower, I’m the law around here; this turtleneck turd has no power, I’ve got inertia to hurt ya, drop you faster than you outta Harvard, You’re a lazy, cheating asshole; you need to work yourself harder, I’m a wizard on the mic; you’re a Wozniak on the hype, There’s friction between us; this punk won’t live to see tonight, You’re rotten to the core, a bald zombie on the market, Come at me, I’m not afraid of a man who sells cards at Target. Steve Jobs: Don’t step to the mastermind, without expecting a migraine, I passed the heavenly Gates. Take a PC, and feel my pain, I’m a product genius; I exploit the public’s weakness for business, Time to drop company on this bastard, and show him how to win this, People without me are broke and homeless; it’s time to fit with the crowd, You’ll never find a flaw in my product, iTune them so fine, you’ll be wow’d, I’ll take this bar’s subpar scarring, and fig him up with his own work, Busy chilling with Tom Baker? You’re just reTardis, that’s for sure. I’ll break your teeth out, and sell them, break more records than I’ve sold, Making it rain on these white chicks, casing their touch screens in gold, No one would want to be near you, never did; you stayed single, After I knock you out with hard hitters, you’ll be left with no signal. Isaac Newton: There’s a line-up of Linux and Microsoft, Apple’s business is tired, This bitch’s business died with him, now you’re downsizing and stealing Fire, But with my flow, you’ll catch it, my verses are playing with matches, I’ll scope out your flaws, and match them in Mach speed with my dispatches, You’ve lost; it’s like you followed your own maps, apps of crap, When you finally pay for your crimes, you’ll need a jailbreak, perhaps. Steve Jobs: You’re an error, bitch, a heretic, bashed and clashed with religion, I changed the world forever with my simple visions, Make 300 dollars on a tablet, 200 more on a phone, I can get fat stacks of cash, all while taking a shit at home, Merry Newtonmas to none, and to all wigged men, a good pwn! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? iTUNE IN TO FIND OUT! HERE WE ARE NOW, AWESOME RAP BATTLES, 2.0! Who Won? Steve Jobs Isaac Newton Category:Blog posts